According to the statistics released by national highway traffic safety administration, more than thirty-two thousand people died in motor vehicle crashes in 2014. A lot of those deadly accidents may be caused by certain driving behaviors. However, even though videos exist to record driving activities for a period of time, technical challenges still exist to detect and recognize the video data and be able to track the driving behaviors. In addition, the driver in the recorded videos may not be willing to reveal his or her identity; as such it may also be important to generalize the identify for the driver in the recorded videos for undertaking a driving behavior analysis. As such, additional technical challenges exist for generalizing a driver's identity in the recorded video while preserving the driving activities and behaviors.